


The Road

by seekingSolar



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Robots, Kinda?, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot blood, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: The road is long, and Blues knows it.





	The Road

**Author's Note:**

> why do i push these projects on me so constantly? at least this is something i actually like doing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road Blues takes is a lonely one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, Blues and Bass haven’t met yet. I swear that will come later.

How long had he been running for? Maybe days, or weeks, he hadn’t been paying much attention. Blues didn’t want to go back. He felt like he couldn’t. Would his own father even accept him anymore, after leaving him? He found it quite unlikely. 

He wanted to forget everything, but he knew it wasn’t easy. There was nothing to do except keep going, no matter how far. 

And keep going Blues did.

-

The robot’s scarf blew in the wind as he stood alone in another empty wasteland. Areas like this were sadly common, honestly. It was a wonder there were even trees left everywhere else. Blues couldn’t keep thinking about this, though. He had to keep running. Away from his past, away from everything he once knew. None of that mattered anymore. That wasn’t his life anymore. This was his life now. And he couldn’t go back, even if he wanted to.

He should have listened to himself.

-

Blues had went back, just to see if he should, maybe, make amends. He hoped that he would be accepted again. He climbed atop the roof and peered down below the glass, and stopped in his tracks. His father was there, yes, but.. Two children embraced him in a hug, and the robot realized that he’d been replaced. Quite honestly, it.. it hurt. Just when he was finally going to come back, his father had seemed to get over it. Hot tears ran down Blues’ face as he turned away and jumped down from the roof. He didn’t need him. He didn’t need anyone.

-

He was lost, now. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Maybe he should just keep running anyway. It was clear to Blues he wouldn’t be missed.


End file.
